A Thousand Promises
by Helena Gracia
Summary: berawal dari ID card miliknya yang hilang, dan keluarganya yang sedang membutuhkan seorang pengacara. Sakura menemukan cinta pertamanya dan cinta abadinya / "kenapa ayah membutuhkan seorang pengacara ya?"/ S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri / setelah 14 tahun tidak bertemu, apakah mereka masih saling mengingat?


A Thousand Promises.

Judul: A Thousand Promises.  
Author: Helena gracia  
Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya  
No Prompt: #7  
Kategori Kontes: Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction

" _Sasuke, kau harus berjanji padaku.. bila kita sudah besar.. Kita akan bertemu lagi! Dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari Big ben! Janji Sasuke?" Gadis kecil berambut merah muda mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan sang gadis kecil._

" _Sasuke!" gadis bernama Sakura tersebut merengek ketika mengetahui reaksi anak laki-laki bermata onyx yang di panggil Sasuke. "ayo janji kelingking!" Dengan semangat Sakura mengaitkan kelingking miliknya dan milik Sasuke._

 _Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara. Walaupun diam, Sakura tahu. Sasuke pasti akan menepati janjinya._

xxxx

London, April 2015

"Ino.. kau kira aku tuli?! Aku tahu! Iya aku akan secepatnya kesana! Bilang ke Tsunade aku akan segera datang.." seorang gadis bersurai merah muda mematikan handphonenya dengan cepat ketika melihat bus yang akan dinaikinya sudah tiba di halte. Sakura Haruno namanya.

Ia mulai mmengutuki dirinya, karena ia telah bangun siang. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas hari ini dia akan ada syuting iklan. Sakura adalah seorang artis. Walaupun belum begitu terkenal. Ia masih bersyukur bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen di kota London yang semuanya serba mahal.

Sakura langsung duduk di barisan ke empat dari depan, paling dekat dengan jendela. Ia memandang ke arah luar. Lebih tepatnya ke arah halte tempat ia menunggu bus tadi.

Mata emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pria dengan topi berwarna dark blue yang baru saja menaiki bus. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di belakangnya. Yah.. sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu peduli siapa pria itu. Dan mau duduk dimana.. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura langsung terpikat ketika melihatnya. Ah.. sudahlah.. ia tak mau memikirkannya lagi.. Lebih baik ia menghafal dialog miliknya untuk nanti.

Tanpa sadar sudah 10 menit bus ini berjalan. Kini bus itu berhenti di halte yang mengantarkan Sakura ke studio. Sakura langsung memasukan kertas berisi dialog ke dalam tas berwarna biru muda miliknya. Ketika Sakura berdiri, Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah tempat duduk pria tadi.

Dan hasilnya? Kosong.

Pasti ia turun di halte sebelumnya. Sakura turun dari bus dan mempercpat langkahnya menuju gedung bercat abu-abu yang sudah menunggunya. Sebelum memasuki gedung bertingkat lima tersebut. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi omelan Tsunade, Menejernya.

Dan benar saja setelah Sakura membuka pintu studio. Dirinya telah di sambut dengan baik oleh omelan Tsunade.

xxxx

"lagi pula itu salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh kau telat?" Ino, sahabat dari Sakura yang berambut pirang itu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral ke arah sahabatnya.

"terima kasih _pig_ " dengan senang hati Sakura langsung meminum air mineralnya sampai setengah. "ngomong-ngomong _forehead_ , kau belum absen.."

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya, untung saja Ino ingatkan. Kalau tidak ia bisa kena omelan Tsunade lagi. Memang. Di Konoha Entertainment. Semua artis dan actor yang bernaung di bawah namanya. Diharuskan mempunyai ID Card. Dan absen setiap harinya.

Sakura membongkar tasnya berulang kali, Merogoh kantung celananya berulang kali, Membuka dan menutup wadah make up miliknya berulang kali. Akan tetapi. Tetap saja dia tidak menemukan kartu berwarna biru tersebut.

Ino yang sedang mengambil tas miliknya di loker terkejut melihat barang-barang Sakura berhamburan keluar dari loker milik Sakura. "hei _forehead!_ Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau Lee menumpahkan saus mustard ke bajumu dan kau lupa membawa baju ganti lagi?" Tanya Ino dengan bergurau.

Akan tetapi Sakura yang biasanya akan menanggapi Ino dengan tertawa kini terduduk lemas ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan dan akhirnya merapihkan lagi barang-barang miliknya. "tidak Ino.. Masalahnya bukan itu.. masalahnya adalah.. aku tidak tahu dimana ID cardku.." ujar Sakura dengan lemas.

"oh _forehead.._ katakan lah.. bila omonganmu itu hanya candaanmu?!" Tanya Ino dengan panik "tidak.. kali ini aku serius.." jawab Sakura dengan lesu. "lebih baik kau memberi tahu saja Tsunade, aku yakin Tsunade tidak begitu marah mengingat kau salah satu artis terbaik dari menejemennya.. Yah.. Dan kau baru saja memberinya uang banyak dari syuting iklan tadi.." saran Ino.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dengan di bantu Ino. Sakura memasukan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas miliknya yang berwarna biru.

xxxx

" _Jadi.. kau kehilangan ID card milikmu?" Wanita berumur 50 tahunan itu memandang jalan kota London melalui jendela kantornya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam._

" _kuanggap itu kecerobohanmu.. Jangan pernah ulangi lagi.. Dan, kukasih waktu semingu untuk menemukan ID cardmu.. dan bila tak ketemu.. Kau tahu resikonya.. Aku ingin semua artisku mandiri Sakura.." Tsunade berbalik dan memandang Sakura "ingat Sakura seminggu.. Dan setelah itu.. Kau boleh memilih.. Keluar dari menegement milikku.. Atau kau memulai semuanya dari awal.. Semua kontrak di batalkan.. Kau tidak di promosikan, dan masih banyak lagi.. itu terserah padamu Sakura.."_

Sakura menendang-nendang krikil yang ada di depannya. Otaknya terus memutar rekaman perakapan dirinya dan Tsunade. Dia benar-benar bingung.. Pilihan yang sangat berat untuk Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berjalan melewati satu halte. Sekarang ia sedang berada di jalan Whitehall. Jalan yang berada di pusat kota London. Ah.. Dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang, ia juga tinggal dekat sini. Walaupun bukan di jalan Whitehall. Menurut Sakura pemandangan di jalan Whitehall sangatlah indah, karena dari jalan Whitehall terlihat ujung menara Big Ben. Sakura terduduk di sebuah kursi di taman yang berada di tepi jalan Whitehall.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Dia suka berlari-larian di taman. Diantara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihatnya belari-larian. Ya… Sasuke Uchiha, teman mainnya sewaktu kecil.

Dan ia juga mempunyai impian saat masih kecil. Sakura ingat betul. Ia sering mengatakan pada Sasuke, _"aku ingin melihat Big Ben bersama Sasuke!"_ sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sudah berjuta-juta kali ia dengarkan.

Dulu ia juga sering bilang kalau ia ingin menikah dengan Sasuke. Namanya juga anak-anak. Toh.. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai impiannya.. Ia berhasil pergi ke Big ben bersama Sasuke. Tapi malah salam perpisahan yang terucap. Memang beberapa jam setelah mereka pergi ke Big ben. Pesawatnya berangkat dari bandara Heathrow menuju Jepang.

Dan sejak saat itu mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi. Bertemu ya? Sakura mencerna kata 'bertemu' apa hubungannya 'bertemu' dengan 'Sasuke'?

" _Sasuke, kau harus berjanji padaku.. bila kita sudah besar.. Kita akan bertemu lagi! Dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari Big ben! Janji Sasuke?"_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya dengan cepat. Kenangannya berputar balik ketika ia berumur 10 tahun berarti sudah 14 tahun lamanya. Pantas saja ia bisa melupakan itu.

"apakah Sasuke masih mengingat janjinya padaku?" Gumam Sakura.

xxxx

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Sekarang ia ingat semuanya! Ya! Empat hari yang lalu. Tepatnya saat ia kehilangan ID card miliknya. Saat ia di dalam bus. Ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil naskah dialog miliknya! Dan ia pasti menjatuhkan ID cardnya saat itu!

Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Di London ada beratus-ratus bus! Dan perlukah ia mencarinya satu-satu? Hah.. lagi-lagi ia mengulangi kebiasaannya saat ia sedang bingung. Berjalan tak tentu arah.

Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya bila ID cardnya tidak ketemu. Dia akan mencari pekerjaan sebagai pelayan restoran mungkin? Atau menjadi kasir di sebuah supermarket? Dia sudah melingkari lowongan pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya di koran kemarin.

Tanpa sadar ia berada di mana, ia terus berjalan sampai gema lonceng yang berasal dari icon kota London berbunyi. Ternyata Sakura sedang berada tepat di depan Big Ben.

Sakura memandang jam Big Ben yang ujungnya bercahaya karena terkena sinar matahari terbenam. Rupanya sekarang sudah jam enam sore. Dan sekarang adalah musim semi. Jadi waktu malam dan waktu siang sama panjang.

Bukannya pulang dan terjun ke dunia mimpi. Sakura malah terduduk di bangku yang ada di depan Big Ben. Sekarang sudah jam enam lewat lima belas menit. Perut Sakura memang terasa sangat kosong. Dan sudah berbunyi dari tadi meminta untuk diisi.

"Kakak!" tanpa sadar, seorang anak berumur enam atau tujuh tahunan, menghampiri Sakura dan menarik-narik ujung rok miliknya. "kakak, ini buat kakak! Tadi ada seseorang yang menyuruhku menyerahkan ini untuk kakak!" anak berkaus kuning cerah menyerahkan semacam kartu berwarna biru ke arah Sakura. "apa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"entahlah.. seseorang yang mengasihku ini bilang 'ini milik kakak yang berambut pink yang sedang duduk di sana itu, tolong kau kasihkan ini padanya.. Dan bilang padanya aku akan selalu menunggu.' Begitu katanya.." jawab anak itu dengan tersenyum.

"sudah ya kak.. Dah!" anak itu melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terheran-heran. Sebenarnya siapa seseorang yang mengasihnya kartu ini?

Sakura membalik kartu berwarna biru tersebut. Dan kini bagian depan kartu itu terlihat. Tulisan Sakura Haruno ID card tertulis jelas dengan huruf besar-besar. Lengkap dengan foto dirinya. Ini ID card miliknya!

"a.. ID.. ID CARDKU!" Sakura menggengam erat ID card miliknya. Seolah-olah kartu itu bisa berjalan sendiri dan menghilang lagi. "ba.. bagaimana bisa?" Sakura hampir loncat karena saking senangnya. Bayangkan saja! ID card miliknya yang hilang entah kemana, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyerahkan ID card miliknya dan berkata bahwa di suruh seseorang untuk memberikan padanya. Oh! Tidak! Hari ini ia begitu gembira!

Dengan jalan setengah locat Sakura berjalan ke arah halte bus terdekat. Tanpa sadar seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum geli.

xxxx

"kukasih lima bintang untuk ceritamu _forehead_! Hebat! Seperti telenovela yang kutonton beberapa hari lalu!" seru Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"yah.. aku bersyukur masalah ini selesai dengan cepat.. Tapi ada sebuah masalah baru Ino.." ujar Sakura dengan sedih. "apa maksudmu? Katakan apa masalahmu _forehead!_ " Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura yang sedang meminum air mineralnya.

"ayah menghubungiku kemarin, dan yang kudengar.. Ada masalah sengketa tanah yang terjadi di keluargaku.." ujar Sakura menjelaskan "ayahku meminta tolong padaku untuk mencarikan seorang pengacara. Karena di London pasti banyak pengacara yang handal.." lanjut Sakura lagi.

Ino mengangguk mengerti, dan merogoh ponsel miliknya. "sebentar Sakura.. seingatku Sai memiliki kenalan seorang pengacara.. Jangan khawatir, dia salah satu pengacara terhebat di Britania Raya.." ujar Ino. "ah! Barusan aku tanyakan nomor ponsel miliknya, dan sudah di jawab.. Ini nomornya, kau bisa menghubunginya segera.. begitu yang di katakan Sai" Ino memperlihatkan sederet angka kepada Sakura.

Dengan sigap Sakura mencatat nomor pengacara kenalan Sai. "coba aku menghubunginya sebentar.." Sakura memencet tombol Call di ponselnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sebuah suara dengan nada yang dingin menyapanya.

"Hallo?" Sakura menghela nafas "eum.. apakah benar ini, seorang… pengacara?" bodoh, ia tidak menanyakan nama pengacara ini kepada Ino. Dan sekarang Ino sudah meninggalkan dirinya di ruang ganti. "hn" jawab pengacara yang pelit kata tersebut.

"bolehkah saya membuat janji?!" Tanya Sakura dengan terburu-buru. "boleh saja" jawab pengacara itu. "eum.. apakah anda ada waktu senggang hari ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati, karena dari nada bicaranya Sakura menebak pasti pengacara ini memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin. "dua jam lagi kita bertemu di Baker street tepatnya…"

"jangan!" potong Sakura tiba-tiba, "tolong.. Jangan di Baker street. Tempat kerjaku sangat jauh dari Baker Street. Dan aku tak membawa uang lebih untuk membeli tiket bus ke Baker street.. bagaimana jika kita bertemu di depan Big Ben?" Tanya Sakura. Sakura benar-benar membawa uang pas untuk hari ini. Pas membeli tiket bus untuk pulang. Sedangkan Big Ben bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Paling hanya 10 menit.

xxxx

Sakura memandang jam tangan miliknya, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih. Dia janji berjanji bertemu pengacara itu jam tujuh tepat di taman samping Big Ben.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada tas cokelat miliknya. Sekarang ia harus jalan dari kantornya menuju Big Ben. Untung saja ia memakai sepatu flat shoes. Kalau memakai high heels pasti kakinya sudah bengkak.

Tak terasa sudah sekitar tujuh menit Sakura berjalan. Puncak menara Big Ben sudah terlihat lengkap dengan sinar rembulan yang menyinarinya. Sakura memperlambat jalannya dan memandangi pemandangan yang sangat di sukainya.

" _aku hanya menyukai tiga hal, yang pertama adalah jam Big Ben, yang kedua adalah bulan, dan yang ketiga.. adalah kau Sasuke!"_

Entah kenapa, sudah beberapa akhir ini Sakura mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah memikirkannya, ingat saja tidak. Apa lagi memikirkannya. Neneknya bilang _'bila kamu mengingat kenangan lamamu bersama orang yang kau sayangi, maka tak lama lagi. Kamu akan bertemu orang itu'_

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah merayapi hati Sakura. Apakah benar Sasuke terus menunggunya? Apakah.. Apakah..

Pikiran Sakura dipenuhi berjuta-juta pikiran. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan ia berlari-lari kecil. Tapi saat Big Ben tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mengapa ia harus berlari? Toh.. ia pergi ke Big Ben dibawah cahaya rembulan untuk menemui pengacara itu. Bukan untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya lagi dan merapihkan penampilannya. Seperti menari-narik ujung mantelnya, menepuk-nepuk tas dan mantel milknya, membetulkan letak topinya yang miring. Dan sebagainya.

Sakura kini sudah berada di taman yang berada di samping Big Ben. Taman itu diterangi dari lampu taman yang berderet di pinggir taman, jalan-jalan setapak berjejer di berbagai sisi taman. Di malam hari seperti ini, taman ini di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpacaran. Sakura jadi mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia memilih taman ini untuk bertemu dengan pengacara itu? Pasti dikira orang Sakura dan pengacara itu sedang pacaran?!

Ah! Jangan mimpi Sakura! Memang bangga rasanya memiliki pacar atau suami seorang pengacara! Sakura menepis pikirannya itu jauh-jauh. Dia melihat berkeliling taman tersebut. Orang-orang yang berada di taman itu semuanya berpasangan. Tunggu! Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Apakah itu pengacaranya?

Sakura melangkah dengan pelan ke arah seseorang tersebut. Jangan sampai ia salah orang.

Dia menepuk perlahan pundak seorang itu, sebelum seorang tersebut menenggok Sakura membungkuk ke arahnya, "saya yang menhubungi anda tadi.. Maaf mebuat anda lama menunggu!" Sakura berharap ia tidak salah orang.

"ya, kau telah membuatku lama menunggu. Haruno Sakura.." masih dalam posisi membungkuk Sakura berusaha mencerna perkataan seseorang tersebut. Tunggu! Dari mana dia tahu namanya? Sakura kembali menegakan badannya. Pandangannya terhalang karena poninya menutupi penglihatannya. Sakura mengesampingkan poninya.

Dan kini mata emeraldnya sukses terbelak dengan sempurna, sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari 14 tahun yang lalu kini sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura merasa bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. "kenapa selama kau pergi, kau tidak memberi kabar padaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang di sambut tawa geli Sakura.

"ya ampun.. Sasuke, apakah kau benar-benar serius menungguku selama 14 tahun?" Sasuke meloloti Sakura yang sedang tertawa dengan geli. "jadi selama ini kau bercanda?!" ujar Sasuke meninggikan nadanya. Bukannya takut, Sakura malah tambah tertawa.

"maaf.. Sasuke-kun, awalnya aku juga menganggap perkataanku itu hanya sebuah lelucon.. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu.. Aku berpikir ucapanku 14 tahun yang lalu adalah benar.. Jadi.."

 _GREP!_

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "jadi, setelah 14 tahun.. kau baru menganggap ucapan itu benar beberapa menit yang lalu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang berada di dekapannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "maaf.. Sasuke-kun.."

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku untuk kedua kalinya.. selamanya.." dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"eum.. Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau menjadi pengacara?"

-The End-

Mohon maaf ya! Saya belum bisa update Phobia, karena saya pingin ikut BTC ini! Ganbatte!


End file.
